Something More
by lunerflower
Summary: Lily,the Marauders and Samantha are all in their 7th year at Hogwarts. This year Samantha and Sirius are set out to get Lily And James together, but get something more than that.R
1. Default Chapter

**Disclimer: I don't own any of the characters except Samantha and the plot**

Summary: Lily James Sirius Remus and Samantha are all in their last year of Hogwarts.But this year Samantha and Sirius team up to get Lily to go out with James.But on the way the both get a big plus.

"Remus wake up will ?" Samantha called  
  
She shook her cousin awake. In the bed laid a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to be opening.  
  
"Wh…..what's happening?" Asked Remus still half asleep  
  
He looked up to see a girl with black shoulder length hair and gray eyes looking at him. He notice it was his cousin Samantha who had been leaving with him and his mum since she was seven, after her parents death.  
  
"You have to get ready we're leaving in a hour so hurry up!" She said still shaking him awake  
  
"Okay I get it! Now stop shaking me!" pleaded Remus  
  
As Samantha backed off Remus got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
After he came out he noticed that he and Samantha were all alone.  
  
"Where's my mum?" he asked  
  
"I don't know" she answered simply but she did leave a note  
  
"What did it say ?" He questioned  
  
"Umh…"she looked in her pockets  
  
Samantha was never any good with keeping up with things. She always wanted to have fun and ended up forgetting about everything else.  
  
"Here" she took out a small piece of parchment and handed Remus the note.  
  
_Remus and Samantha _

_I have gone to do a couple of things. Ill be back at 11:00. Behave yourselves and be ready by the time I get back so we can go to the station.  
  
_"I'm hungry lets eat" said Samantha after he finished reading the note.  
He nodded in agreement

* * *

"James Potter wake up right now!" yelled a very angry Mrs. Potter  
  
"Not now padfoot go away" answered James as he turned to his side  
  
"No I mean NOW!" she yelled  
  
"What happened? Why are you screaming?" asked James wide awake  
  
His hair messier than ever and his hazel eyes opened wide.  
  
"Just go wake Sirius up" she said as she left the room annoyed by her son  
  
James got up and went to the room that belonged to Sirius for the summer and walked in to find Sirius packing some of his stuff.  
  
"Hey mate"  
  
"Hey…since when do you wake up this early?" asked James  
  
Noticing Sirius dressed and his hair neatly reaching his shoulders  
  
"Since your mum had to scream to wake you up" he said with sarcasm  
  
"Right" he said as he left to get ready

* * *

"Lily dear its time to get up" called Rose Evans  
  
"I'm already up mum" answered Lily from inside the her room  
  
"Okay then hurry up so you can have some breakfast before you leave" she called out  
  
Inside of Lily's room was huge mess of clothes and books all over the floor. But with a flick of her wand everything was put in its place. As soon as she was done she went down to have breakfast with her family.  
  
"Morning daddy" she said as she gave her dad a small peck on the cheek ."Morning mum"  
  
She sat down as her mum gave her breakfast.  
  
Lily ate all her breakfast before she notice she only had a couple of minutes before the train left her.She rush to get her things so she could leave. 

'We got here just in time' thought Lily  
  
Lily said goodbye to her parents, and ran towards the platform with her trunk.  
  
Before she knew it she went through the platform only to bumped into a boy with messy black hair.

**_hope you liked it and please review - lunerflower _**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I still don't own anythingexcept the people you might not know**

**_(A/N:)__Sorry about the previous chapter I'm new to all of this so bare with me.Lily can do magic outside school now because she is of age.I hope you like this chapter better._**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry" said Lily as she got up  
  
"No problem" she heard him answer  
  
"Potter" she screech surprise to see who she had just ran into.  
  
"Hey Lily, I see you couldn't stay away from James here" she heard someone say from behind  
  
She turned around to see none other than Sirius standing there with a cheeky grin across his face.  
  
Lily was about to respond when she heard someone calling.  
  
"Lils, Lily!" yelled Samantha running towards her  
  
"Hey Sam" greeted Lily  
  
So how was your summer?" asked Samantha  
  
"Hey you didn't say hi to me" whined James  
  
"Sorry, how was your summer James?" she asked with a trace sarcasm  
  
"Fine, thank you"  
  
"Come on Sam we have to find a compartment" wined Lily pulling on Samantha's sweeter  
  
"Coming" she called out  
  
She followed behind Lily until she lost her in the crowd  
  
"Great" thought Samantha "I lost her again."  
  
"Lost who? Are you talking to yourself ?" Asked a familiar voice  
  
She turned around to see who it was, Sirius was right in front of her.  
  
"Padfoot!" she screeched as she gave him a quick hug  
  
"Hey there Sammy, So who did you lose?" he asked  
  
"Just Lily" she answered  
  
"Have you seen prongs or moony?" He asked again  
  
She shook her head  
  
"Come on we better hurry before we get left behind" Samantha said and dragged Sirius with her  
  
She and Sirius went through most of the compartments looking for their friends until Lily popped out of nowhere  
  
"Sam where have you been?' asked Lily  
  
"Nowhere really just looking for you" Samantha responded  
  
"Well come on lets go" tugged Lily  
  
"Bye Sirius, I'll talk to you later" waved Samantha  
  
Sirius kept on looking for James and Remus.  
  
"Hey Padfoot" called James from inside the compartment  
  
"It took you long enough" said Remus  
  
"Well I'm here so lets start planning our prank for the feast"  
  
After an hour they heard a knock and in the door way stood Samantha  
  
"Mind if I join you guys?" she asked  
  
They nodded .  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked Remus  
  
"She had to go to some meeting"she answered sitting next to Sirius  
  
"I have to go I'll see you guys later" James said and ran out the compartment  
  
"Whats with him?" asked Remus  
  
"He got made head boy" answered Sirius and Samantha  
  
"How do you know" asked Sirius  
  
"You think he wouldn't tell me?" She asked  
  
**With Lily...  
**  
"Where is he? He's late." she kept telling herself  
  
Right at that moment James came bursting through the door  
  
"Sorry I'm late" he apologized  
  
"What do you think your doing here" asked Lily a bit annoyed  
  
"I'm here for the meeting," he answered  
  
"Your not even suppose to be in here she argued  
  
"Of course I am, I'm head boy" he fought back  
  
"You must be joking Dumbledore would never make you head boy" she said  
  
"Well he did, now can we get on with the meeting?"  
  
"Fine but this isn't over"  
  
They both made it through the meeting without fighting which amazed most of the prefects.  
  
**Back with the others....  
**  
"So what did you plan to do this year" asked Remus asked as he watch Sirius and Samantha play a game of exploding snaps  
  
"The same as last year try and get Lily to go out with James" she answered  
  
"Fine I'll help this year too" Sirius said  
  
"Okay we need to come up with a plan then"

** Hope you liked it, please review**

**-lunerflower**


End file.
